


A Romã Proibida

by baddieyang



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other, Semideuses, mito da romã, mitologia grega, mitologia!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Kouga é um semideus filho de um deus menor que, em uma missão no Mundo Inferior, acaba comendo uma das romãs da árvore de Perséfone e fica preso no lugar.
Relationships: Kouga (InuYasha)/Other(s)





	A Romã Proibida

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o projeto Inuyashapjct, no Social Spirit, por favor, entrem no perfil deles para dar uma olhada ^^

Kouga estava animado por, finalmente, poder sair em sua primeira missão de verdade; ele estava ficando no Acampamento Meio-Sangue como um campista de ano todo por causa de problemas em sua casa, com sua família e, desde o ano anterior, quando  descobrira sua origem e fora morar no acampamento, sua vida estava bem melhor do que antes.

A missão era simples, ir até o Mundo Inferior entregar um pacote que  Quíron havia recebido de uma entidade secreta, parecia que ele era uma daquelas pombas correio, levando as encomendas dos deuses para lá e para cá. Mas todo semideus deveria já estar acostumado com o tratamento que os deuses davam para seus filhos.

Fora fácil entrar no Mundo Inferior, haviam entradas espalhadas por todo o mundo e a mais acessível delas era pela placa de Hollywood, onde já se dava de cara com Caronte e as várias almas que estavam esperando para serem levadas para o julgamento.

Depois de uma conversa interessante com o barqueiro,  Kouga conseguiu embarcar no pequeno bote e passou a ser levado até o local onde poderia deixar a encomenda, a viagem pelo Rio  Estige fora rápida e silenciosa, podendo-se ouvir, apenas, o barulho do remo entrando em contato com a água escura do rio.

Desceu do barco e se despediu de Caronte com um aceno com a cabeça, logo passando a andar até o local onde ficava o palácio de Hades, para quem  Kouga deveria entregar o diabo do pacote, que lhe pesava as costas, por estar dentro de sua mochila durante toda a viagem.

No meio do caminho até o castelo,  um belo jardim cheio de flores coloridas e árvores com frutos suculentos lhe chamaram a atenção, tendo tido uma infância muito pobre e quase sem nada do que comer,  qualquer visão de coisas comestíveis lhe fazia vibrar por dentro.

Caminhou até o jardim redondo ao ar livre e passou a caminhar por entre as folhas, admirando as cores vibrantes e cheiros chamativos; no meio de tudo aquilo, uma árvore em específico lhe chamou a atenção: ela era alta e cheia de um fruto vermelho escuro.

Não sabia o que ela aquilo, mas, com toda a certeza, era a fruta mais bonita que  Kouga já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Hipnotizado pela visão, conseguiu alcançar uma das frutas e a pegou na mão, sentindo a casca macia sem nenhuma marca.

Com sua espada, conseguiu abrir a mesma, se deparando com uma parte de dentro tão interessante quanto a de fora: a fruta era composta, basicamente, por pequenas bolinhas que eram coladas por alguma substância pegajosa e meio avermelhada.

Nunca tinha visto uma daquelas antes, mas, de repente, uma voz em sua cabeça lhe disse que o nome daquilo era Romã e que ele deveria experimentá-la, pois tinha um gosto maravilhoso e que faria valer a pena qualquer consequência que aquele ato acarretasse.

Dando de ombros, o moreno levou a fruta aos lábios, mordendo-a com gosto, sentindo o saber doce encher seu ser de felicidade; o caldo grosso escorria por seu queixo e por seus dedos, pingando no chão e manchando a terra clara de vermelho.

_ “Muito bem, herói.”  _ disse a voz novamente, agora, parecia ser claramente uma mulher falando, com a voz doce e suave.  _ “Parece que eles não ensinam mais os mitos dos deuses menores para os campistas.”  _

De repente,  Kouga se lembrou de uma aula que tivera na semana anterior, ministrada por  Quíron e  Annabeth , contando sobre a história de Perséfone, de como ela fora sequestrada por Hades e levada ao Mundo Inferior pelo mesmo e, após ter sido feita prisioneira, jurara que não ia comer nada durante sua estadia naquele lugar, mas não conseguiu resistir à romã e, com isso, o casamento entre ela e Hades fora selado para sempre. Todos sabiam que as romãs do Mundo Inferior são amaldiçoadas e feitas para fazer quem comer ficar preso ali, assim como Perséfone.

Arregalando os olhos,  Kouga tentou vomitar as sementes que havia comido, mas, assim que conseguiu regurgitar tudo, a voz em sua cabeça retornou:

“ _ Parabéns, herói. Seja bem-vindo ao Mundo Inferior, seu novo lar para todo o sempre, por favor se apresente ao salão principal no castelo de Hades, para conhecer seus novos aposentos e trabalho” _


End file.
